Lumpy's Father
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Roo meets Lumpy's Father! Can the little roo get along with Papa Heffalunp?


**A story by guestsurprise. Enjoy and no flames please.**

* * *

Roo was visiting Lumpy in Heffalunp Hollow. The two had become very best friends and were enjoying each other's company.

"This is the best day ever!" Roo laughed, now hopping away from Lumpy.

"C'mere Roo!" Lumpy chuckled, now chasing after him. They were playing tag and running around the area. And soon they ran towards the lake and Roo jumped on a large boulder.

"Can't get me!" he laughed. Lumpy arched an eyebrow and shook his backside in the air.

"I bet I can!" Lumpy laughed, now jumping out and grabbing Roo in his trunk and pinning him down. He then tickled Roo with his trunk, making the young kangaroo laugh out!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Roo laughed, but then both of them felt the 'rock' move. Soon a chuckle followed after it!

"What is going on up there?" the voice asked. Roo froze but Lumpy only laughed as he felt something tickle his ears.

"DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHDDY STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Lumpy laughed. But Roo's eyes widened as the 'rock' formed a head as the head rose from the water and turned and glanced at them over its' shoulder. After a moment, the dark grey being looked over at Roo and smirked.

"Well…and who are you young one?" came the gentle question.

But Roo didn't respond. He jumped up and hopped back towards the shore in a panic! Lumpy was now concerned.

"Hey! Roo wait! Father won't hurt you!" he called, but Roo was too scared.

"Do not worry son. We'll catch him!" his father chuckled, now rising from the water and carrying Lumpy on his back. After a few moments, he saw Roo trying to escape but Mama Heffalump had him gently by his tail.

"Take it easy my love; it's going to be alright," she cooed, now holding him.

"P-Please let me go! I don't want him to get me!" Roo pleaded.

"Who my dear?" she asked, now pulling him gently to her.

"H-Him!" Roo panicked. For Papa Heffalump was bigger and a darker shade of purple than Mama Heffalump, meaning he looked twice as scary! He smiled as he gently placed Lumpy on the ground and walked over near Roo.

"Come here little one; it's going to be alright." Papa Heffalump smiled, now extending his trunk.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just scared," Roo said, still trying to learn about the great beast in front of him.

"Aww come now; there is no reason to fear me little one," Papa Heffalump smiled, now coming forward. But as Roo slowly came forward, Papa Heffalump's friends came out and shouted in terror, seeing Roo!

"He's one of them!" one shouted.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Another screamed. For Heffalumps were just as afraid of Roo and his gang as they were of them! Roo let out a shout too! and turned and fled for the hills, seeing them shout. Papa Heffalump turned to his friends and explained who Roo was. But once they understood, they saw Roo was far away and trying to get back home!

"Oh dear…he's very afraid," Mama Heffalump said.

"He will get lost in this forest; it's getting late. I'm going after him," Papa Heffalump said, now determined to find Roo. It wasn't long before he heard a shout and a small cry!

"Roo!" he whispered in horror, now thundering fast towards the voice. Once he pushed the trees past fast, he breathed a sigh of relief. Roo was there but he was sadly trapped; his tail was stuck under a log! "Easy there; let me help."

"P-please don't hurt me! I-I-I-I-I-I..."

"Easy Roo. I am not going to hurt you," Papa Heffalump soothed, now pushing the log aside but grabbing the Roo in his trunk. "Now now…easy…shhhh…shhhh."

Roo then felt him place him between his front legs and rub his head with his trunk. The soothing motions helped Roo to remain calm.

"Easy young one; I mean you no harm. Any friend of my son's is a friend of mine," Papa Heffalump chuckled, now gently tickling Roo's stomach.

"EEEEEEEEEEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAP!" Roo laughed out, now feeling him pick him up and hug him.

"Come on you; you're spending the night with Luffy remember and I intend to get to know more about you," Papa Heffalump smiled, now carrying him in his trunk.

"Oh I'm nothing really," Roo said shyly.

"Nonsense. You're our friend," Papa Heffalump smiled, now walking back to the others and Lumpy greeting his friend with a nuzzle.

"See? Papa is great; now c'mon Roo and let's make s'mores," he chuckled, now seeing Roo get down but also hug Papa Heffalump's trunk.

"Yeah, he's great! Sorry for running," Roo said softly. But he then burst into giggles as Papa Heffalump bent down and nuzzled him on his stomach.

"Enough kiddo; I understand and that's why I came after you. I don't let any new friends escape me," he chuckled, now nuzzling Roo more and the others chuckled. Soon, he let him up and they all made s'mores together as friends and a great family!

* * *

**guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! I always wondered about Lumpy's father so I decided to do a story with him as an OC in it! :) I love Winnie the Pooh!**

**And Happy Father's Day to all the Fathers out there!**

**newbienovelistRD: Happy Father's Day, Amiga! I made a few tweaks here and there. Just want to help :)**


End file.
